


light me up (de-mining gavino free)

by cyclonelacrosse



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclonelacrosse/pseuds/cyclonelacrosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, which one of you fuckers de-mined Gavin in his own trophy room? You are a fucking genius-” and then he loses it, doubling over and clutching at his stomach. He narrowly misses braining himself on the corner of his own desk as he falls to floor, curled in on himself and shaking in silent laughter. From the corner of his eye, Gavin sees Ray put up a sheepish hand and get high-fived by Jack and Ryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	light me up (de-mining gavino free)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt. un-betaed, so all mistakes are my own. enjoy :)  
> can be found on tumblr here: http://danielsharminion.tumblr.com/post/57229266205/hey-look-i-wrote-a-thing-idk-if-this-is-exactly

“Gavin, seriously. What the fuck is taking you so long? All you had to do was put your damn weapons in a chest. Hurry up.” Michael turns his sprite to face Gavin’s house, letting out another irritated sigh as Gavin made a noise of distress.  
“What now?” Gavin’s neck turns pink and he coughs.  
“I may be slightly stuck.” he hears Ray let out a noise that meant he was desperately trying to hold in laughter and feels Michael get up and stand behind him.

“Stuck where- oh my god, which one of you fuckers de-mined Gavin in his own trophy room? You are a fucking genius-” and then he loses it, doubling over and clutching at his stomach. He narrowly misses braining himself on the corner of his own desk as he falls to floor, curled in on himself and shaking in silent laughter. From the corner of his eye, Gavin sees Ray put up a sheepish hand and get high-fived by Jack and Ryan

“Michael.” Gavin whines in his special ‘please stop and help me’ voice, and Geoff watches as Michael sit’s up, takes one look at Gavin’s trapped-by-obsidian state, and falls right back over. His lauhter is infectious, and soon the entire Achevement Hunter office is full of loud, raucus laughter. Burnie walks in with a message to pass on to Ray and looks at Gavin questioningly. He says “Someone demined me wih obsidian and I don’t have any tools” and Burnie shakes his head, mutters “Sometimes I wonder why I hired any of you immature assholes.” with a fond smile on his lips and backs out of the office.

Soon enough, Gavin gets tired of everyone laughing at his expense and stands up, fully prepared to walk out of the office, but sees Michael lying in a vulnerable poosition and takes his chance. He pounces, landing on Michael’s back and pinning his shoulders down.  
“Stop laughing, Michael.” he pleads, and suddenly the office is silent, all eyes on Michael and Gavin. From behind him he hears “Ray, get the camera out.” but he’s too focused on forcing Michael to stop laughing and HELP HIM to even care.

“Why the hell are you tackling me? Ray was the one who blocked you in, so he probably has the fucking pickaxe.” His indignant voice was muffled by the carpet and Gavain grinned.  
“Because you were the first one who bloody laughed at me!” and suddenly Geoff and Jack are rushing out of the office, mumbling something about ‘lunch’ and ‘Griffon’ and ’Caiti” and Ryan and Ray are hot on their heels, not even bothering with excuses. Michael and Gavin are left in silence, broken only when Michael says “Hey, so, do you maybe wanna get off me?” and Gavin says “Not until you help me nurder Ray, the pleb.” and suddenly Michael is the one on top, staring down at Gavin and smirking. Gavin is almost hyperaware of Michael’s hands on his wrists and how Michael smells like frexshly cut grass and Armani aftershave and little bit like something spicy when suddenly they’re kissing. Neither knows who started it and its more of a clashing of teeth than anything else, but Michael readjusts and tilts his head JUST RIGHT and then it’s perfect and everything he’s thought about and more. Gavin lets out a small moan and rips one hand free from Michaels grasp and grabs Michael’s stupidly perfect curly hair and /pulls/ and suddenly it’s more intense, like every nerve ending in both of their bodies are on fire. Michael grins into the kiss and as he starts snaking a hand down Gavin’s body, the door slams open and Caleb stops in his tracks.

“Um, Gavin ,Joel’s looking for you.” he manages to choke out before slamming the door closed and hightailing it down the hallway. Gavin looks up at Michael and laughs, leaning up to kiss his flushed cheek before whispering “You still have to help me kill Ray.”


End file.
